rebafandomcom-20200215-history
Cookies for Santa
Reba is disappointed to learn she'll be spending Christmas Eve alone, but while paying a visit to the local homeless shelter she meets a special person who teaches her the true meaning of the holiday season. Meanwhile, Cheyenne and Van's plan to start a new holiday tradition backfires; and Reba and Brock argue over who will be the one to give Jake his first bike for Christmas. Plot The episode begins with Van Montgomery trying to fit a large Christmas Tree through the front door of Reba Hart's house, he quickly dubs the task impossible and states that they will need to go and buy a smaller tree. Reba walks over and unlatches the other door, the tree easily slides in, Van is amazed and states that he must remember that for when his aunt visits. Reba and Van set the tree up next to the dining table. Van goes upstairs. Theme Song Plays In the next scene, Reba is wrapping a gift in the living room when Van and Cheyenne Montgomery walk downstairs, Reba tells them not to look, Van excitedly asks if the gift is for him, Reba says no and Van asks why he would care. Reba states that she had wanted it to be a surprise and holds up a small porcelin baby shoe, Cheyenne states that Elizabeth Montgomery will love it. Van states that Elizabeth has two feet. Cheyenne laughs and states that it is an ornament for the Christmas Tree. Reba comments on how special it is having a baby in the house at Christmas. Van states that it would be just as special having the baby's things in the house for Christmas. Reba tells Van and Cheyenne to elaborate. Cheyenne says that they are going away for Christmas Eve to Van's Uncle's cabin in the woods, and since they have a family they need to have new traditions. Cheyenne pleads with Reba to which Reba finally agrees, reluctantly. Cheyenne thanks Reba and her and Van exit. Brock Hart and Barbra Jean Hart enter and Barbra Jean says to Reba: "Happy Ho-ho and a Merry Jingle Jingle"! Reba replies "Oopsie Whoopsie I forgot to lock the door-door". Barbra Jean begins to eat cookies which were on the counter. Brock begins to ask Reba if Jake Hart can come over for Christmas Eve, Reba declines and states that she had already lost Van, Cheyenne, and Elizabeth. Brock tells Reba that he had bought Jake a bike. Reba gasps and tells Brock that that was her tradition since she bought Cheyenne and Kyra Hart a bike when they were eight. Brock tells Reba that they never really talked about the traditions after the divorce he had just assumed that the bike one was his, Reba tells her that her favorite tradition was telling Brock that he was wrong. Reba informs Brock that he had gotten the kids last year, Brock states that they had gone to Hawaii last year to make things easier on everybody, Reba replies that they didn't make it easier on the Hawaiians. Brock tells Reba that the first thing that Jake should see on Christmas morning is the bike and asks her if she really wants to take that away from him, Reba reluctantly agrees and tells Brock to bring him home as early as possible on Christmas morning. The next scene opens in Reba's living room where Reba and Kyra are saying goodbye to Jake as he walks over to Brock and Barbra Jean's house. after they exit, Reba asks Kyra weather she would like to decorate the tree, put on pajamas, or make hot cider first. Kyra tells Reba that forcing traditions that no longer exist is pathetic, Reba asks if it is pathetic or "super-duper fun". Kyra informs Reba of an annual Christmas party that Scott and his parents throw each year and asks if she can go, the house phone rings and Kyra answers, she tells the person (scott) on the phone that Reba had not said yes yet and to have his mom circle around the block again, Reba agrees and Kyra tells Scott to pull around. Kyra exits. Reba walks up to the Christmas tree and yells at it asking it if it wants to go back to the forest now. The next scene opens at a homeless shelter, Where Reba is donating her cookies that she had made for her family, she asks a man who is in charge, the man tells her that he will take them, Reba asks if he is in charge, The man says no and that he is just hungry, he eats one and closes the box. Reba tells him to have another and that there are plenty to spare, the man says that he doesn't doubt it becasue they are "lousy". The next scene begins at a diner where Van and Cheyenne are looking at menus. Cheyenne asks Van what Christmas traditions they should have and what traditions he had had as a child, Van replies that his father would sleep and his mother would drink. Cheyenne states that Reba always used to make roast beef on Christmas Eve, Van replies that that is a great idea. Cheyenne states that they cannot make it since they do not even have a frying pan. Van states that they should just order roast beef at the restaurant instead, they both page through their menus and Van says dissapointedly that they don't have roast beef and questions what kind of roadside pancake hut this is. Cheyenne suggests that they should use stockings and that would be the first thing that they open in the morning, Van states that he forgot the stockings but he has socks and giant feet. The next scene opens with Reba at the homeless shelter asking the same man if he would like gravy, the man asks if she had made it, Reba says yes, the man refuses. Reba begins to shout at the man that she should be feeling good about herself and all the man is making her want to do it pour the gravy into his lap. The man asks Reba what is the matter, Reba states that just when she thought that divorce could not hurt her anymore, that Brock had taken Jake, Scott had taken Kyra and Cheyenne wanted to make new memories. The man says that he isn't with his family either, Reba asks why, the man replies that it is the busiest night of the year for "santa", Reba jokingly replies that he is santa and she is the tooth fairy. The man tells her to go home and decorate her tree, and to hurry since there will be an ice storm tonite. the man takes the tin of cookies, Reba asks him why he is taking them if he doesn't like them, the man replies that by the time he gets to Japan, a reindeer will eat anything. The next scene begins at Reba's house with Reba talking on the phone with Scott's parents and telling them since the weather is so bad that Kyra should spend the night. Kyra walks throught the front door, Reba hangs up the phone and asks why Kyra is here, Kyra states that the Christmas party wasn't that good and that Scott is Jewish. Kyra reveals to be joking and that she came home because she couldn't get the picture of Reba all alone out of her head. Cheyenne and Van enter carrying Elizabeth, they state that originally they had come lhome to pick up stockings but since the storm is so bad that they will stay the night. Barbra Jean, Brock, and Jake enter and Brock says that Jake wanted to leave a note on his bed for Santa in case he didn't know where he was and that he told Jake that they could call santa instead but Barbra Jean told him that santa doesn't have a phone. Brock states that if the storm doesn't break, they may have to spend the night, Barbra Jean excitedly states that she can borrow one of Reba's nighties. Reba instructs everybody to start decorating the tree, Barbra Jean asks what she can do, Reba replies that she could stand outside and moniter the weather, but changes her mind and says that she can do tinsel, Barbra Jean tells Reba that when she was a kid her and her sister would have tinsel fights, Barbra Jean begins to throw tinsel on Reba, Brock comes over and stops her. Brock tells Reba that she got her wish, Reba looks over at Barbra Jean who had hung two ornaments from her breasts and states that her wish almost came true. The next scene begins with Brock sitting in the kitchen with candles for light, Reba asks if Brock is having a seannce in there, Brock replies that he was making a bologna sandwich and that he wanted to set the mood. Reba laughs and asks why there was a bike over at Reba's Brock replies that he doesn't know where the bike had come from. The camera focuses on the box of cookies that he had given the man now sitting on the table. Cast *Reba McEntire - Reba Hart *Christopher Rich - Brock Hart *JoAnna Garcia - Cheyenne Montgomery *Steve Howey - Van Montgomery *Scarlet Pomers - Kyra Hart *Mitch Holleman - Jake Hart *Melissa Peterman - Barbra Jean Hart *Victor Raider-Wexler - Santa Clause Trivia *This is the first holiday episode *This episode's transitional music is Christmas themed Gallery Santa.jpg Cfs.jpg cookies for santa reba.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Holiday episodes Category:Season Two Episodes